Zach's Slightly Annoying Uncles
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: One-shot, not really much of a plot, just a conversation between Zach and his two uncles about his relationship with Cammie. R&R please!


I think this is a little choppy, but I havent' put up ANYTHING in forever, so I'll let you guys tell me what you think. Review and tell me what you think. I'll probably fix it up later on.

* * *

"Oh come ON!" Samantha Goode, THE best honey-pot spy in the Alphabet network (if you let her tell the story that is), was yelling at her two brothers.

"What? He's like 17, he doesn't need us to talk to him, they cover everything like that at Blackthorn," Jeremy, the youngest of the three present Goode siblings replied.

"He's your nephew! You're suppose to help him with this stuff!" Sam yelled again.

"Why? This is what he has friends and teachers for," Jack, obviously the oldest of the three, said lightly.

"Would you have talk to YOUR teachers at Blackthorn? NO! Especially if it was about sex and you know it!" Sam deliberately growled out in Jack's face.

"OK, you're right about that, but still… we're his uncles, we don't do that sort of talking," Jack told her, a bit annoyed now.

"So who should I have talk to him? His dad?" Sam glared at them as she muttered it angrily. Both of the males looked away from her, a gloomy aura coming over all of them.

"Fine, we'll talk to him ok. I doubt Zach will actually talk to us about it though," Jeremy told her, his voice barely carrying to her on the other side of the room.

"Make him."

GAEYW vs. BIB

Zachary Goode was sleeping lightly on his bed; well he was, before he was shaken awake roughly. Two men stood above him, one looking nervous, the other pissed.

"What?" Zach asked groggily, sitting up, his sheet falling to pool around his waist.

"Sam commanded us to talk to you," Jeremy said lightly, oblivious to the glare he got from Jack when he said it.

"Uh-huh, about?" Zach asked again, his voice turning more serious.

"Sex, girls, that sort of stuff," Jack told him gruffly, his annoyance evident. Zach merely gave them both a confused look, which they could tell he was faking easily.

"Look, Sam seems to think you're having sex with some girl from that Academy she went to, Gallagher or something," Jeremy explained with a hint of disbelief.

"So?" Zach responded, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned back on his headboard.

"Uh…Jack?" Jeremy turned to his brother, a bit out of his league in the conversation.

When Jack had stopped chuckling he finally asked, "You gonna tell us anything?"

"No," Zach told him simply, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No," Jack said, a smirk playing at his lips as he pulled his nephew over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zach complained, not fighting…much.

"Taking the smug look off your face," Jack said simply has he walked down towards his own room. When he got there he pretty much threw Zach into one of the chairs there. Jeremy sighed as he walked in and sat on another chair, across from Zach, as Jack stood leaning against a wall.

"Now talk," Jeremy ordered, his eyes studying Zach for anything that might mean he was lying.

"About?" Zach's cheekily replied.

"The girl!" Jack yelled, annoyance evident in his voice.

"The one that Aunt Sam 'thinks' I'm sleeping with?" Zach asked, quite enjoying his uncles' reactions.

"Yes," Jeremy replied.

"Fine, her name is Cammie, and I'm not sleeping with her," Zach told them, his voice even and smooth, but Jeremy and Jack both noticed a hint of embarrassment and frustration.

"Cammie? As in Morgan's kid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"As in the daughter of the guy who died with your dad?" Jeremy asked, amazement and curiosity overriding his care for his nephew's feelings. Zach simply glared at Jeremy, before Jack rolled his eyes and asked his own question.

"So what ARE you two doing if not sleeping together?"

"Nothing, I like her, that's about it," Zach told them, a bored tone coming to his voice.

"So you want me to believe you haven't done ANYTHING with this girl?" Jack asked him, a simple 'not-believing it' look coming over his face.

"I kissed her once, that make you happy?" Zack mocked.

"So the moaning Sam heard when we had that one mixer with the two schools was nothing?" Jack ventured, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Maybe I've kissed her more then once, big deal," Zach barked out, a glare on his face.

"Kissing more then once? Definitely, but I might believe you if you say you've only slept with her once," Jack told him, a full on smirk covering his face. Zach was beginning to see why Cammie got annoyed with his smirk.

"Shut up, I'm going to bed," Zach told them, pushing himself out of the chair and through the door rather quickly.

"Is that a yes? I think it is!" Jack said as he laughed at his nephew. Jeremy sitting in his chair, shaking his head.

* * *

So? I know it's a little weird, and has very little plot. It's sort of like something that I'm hoping to put in a longer story later one. Hint Hint! -Ray


End file.
